


Caramel

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: The voice is familiar and Taemin can’t quite place it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another prompt fill for the lovely Anon on tumblr. You can find the prompt below:
> 
> Hello ^^ I'm leaving you a prompt. Pairing: TaeKai Rating: nc-17 Prompt: your voice sounds a lot like my sex operator Thank you ^^
> 
> Enjoy,  
> Xx L xX

Title: Caramel

Author: Life_Not_Knife

Pairing: Taekai

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Voyuerism kink, S&M themes, Spanking, Dirty Talk.

Summary: The voice is familiar and Taemin can’t quite place it.

Word Count: 2162

 

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The voice is smooth and low as it reverberates around the room. It bounces off the black walls and ricochets against the glass cabinets.

“You have an impressive collection Mr Kim” and Taemin can’t help but compare the voice to slow, dripping caramel. He freezes in place just a second later once he realises that the voice is oddly familiar.

“Thank you, I was actually about to close up. Can I help you with something?” The artist asks politely, his back still turned to the voice but the tension in his shoulders doesn’t go amiss.

“Oh, I’m sorry if I startled you. I guess I missed the big opening. I was caught up at work. Actually I was just coming by to check out the local talent I have heard about. My name is Kim Jongin, I’m an art collector.” The man muses, placing his hands in his smartly pressed trouser pockets and Taemin turns around to see the tall male sporting a formal suit – a royal blue that is striking against his tanned skin and clashes horribly with his pale pink hair – somehow though, the man holds an air of confidence and still manages to be exceptionally handsome given his strange attire.

“Uhhmm…” Taemin’s eyes are quite obviously roaming the male’s physique as he clears his throat to try again “…feel free to look around then. I can hold off closing up for a little while.” He mumbles into the quiet room and the sound of the collector’s smart shoes against the hollow floorboards puts the artist back on edge as the man appraises his artwork just as thoroughly as he is appraising the toned, tall figure before him.

“What’s the meaning behind this piece here?” Jongin turns his head to look at the man beside him, his side profile more than flattering in the gallery’s lighting.

“Well, this was actually my first ever piece. It depicts the energy and feelings of the first time I accepted my homosexuality. It’s the most personal piece in here.” Taemin mumbles, unsure how the stranger will take to the news that he is gay.

“Hmmm, I can tell. The feeling this gives me takes me back to high school.” Jongin’s eyes smile brightly and upon seeing Taemin’s shocked orbs he lets out a low chuckle.

The sound is suave and silken as it slips into the artist’s ears, wrapping him in a cocoon of slippery velvet and his breathing stops. That voice. Why is it so familiar?

“Is something the matter?” There is a distinct and perfect, higher pitched lilt at the end of the sentence.

“It’s just…your voice is…so familiar, somehow.” The older is puzzled as he looks into the other’s eyes, trying to place him from his memories. He notices the thick, plump lips pull into a devious smirk which only serves to further confuse the auburn haired artist. He notes the glint in those deep, almond eyes and a genuine look of amusement that becomes the man’s expression.

“What’s so funny?” Taemin wonders, the collector’s body language shifting closer into his personal space and all at once there is a breathy sigh in his sensitive ear.

“How often do you call me, to know my voice so well?” Jongin’s speech is slow and deliberate and it takes 1.2.3 seconds before his eyes widen in astonishment, fear and lust.

“Y - you’re Kai?” Taemin stutters and his head spins in the best way possible because finally putting a face to the name is overwhelming.

“The one and only baby” and Jongin, no… Kai’s lips are sucking lightly on his earlobe.

“Shit” Is the only word he can form because Jongin is built like a Greek God and his silky, smooth voice is doing things to him that probably shouldn’t be transpiring in his unlocked gallery.

A teasing nip to the shell of his ear brings him back from his thoughts as the phone sex operator’s warm tongue is now pushing urgently into his mouth. Taemin feels like he is drowning, trying to tread water in the viscous and sticky caramel ocean that is Jongin. His limbs flailing in slow motion as he feels the need to breathe burning at his lungs. He pants harshly as the collector pulls back, allowing him the oxygen he so desperately craves and then his knees feel wobbly with the syllables that leave those kiss swollen lips and reach his hyper aware ears.

“How about I show you all the dirty things I usually talk about? Shall we live out your fantasies?” The whisper travels through the short distance between Taemin’s ears and Jongin’s lips but the weight of the words seem to encompass every molecule in the room, multiplying and causing the molten caramel to seep into every crevice of the studio.

Jongin’s body shifts forward, his lips trailing down Taemin’s neck and his thick, toned thighs slotting between the artist’s slimmer legs causing the older man’s back to bump against the nearby wall.

“Tell me your deepest fantasies baby.” Jongin pants out, his lips stopping their sinful trail and eyes locking with the other’s in a prying eye contact. Taemin notes the blown pupils and intrusive stare that leaves him feeling exposed and vulnerable.

“I want to be dominated, teased and edged until I can’t take it anymore.” Taemin mumbles out, his cheeks flaming red and the insulting chuckle that leaves Jongin’s throat has him wishing that the charming honeyed voice would swallow him whole and never let him go.

“Keep going baby, I know you’ve got more kinks than that.” Jongin smirks and takes the opportunity to spin the older male around, pressing him hard up against the cold, brick wall. His fingers dance at his lower back before sliding under the shirt and trailing a drawn out line down the centre of the artist’s spine, causing a shiver to follow the trail and goosebumps to appear in its wake.

A cool breeze hits his upper body as Jongin removes the pristine white shirt from his torso. “Don’t make me wait, come on.” The operator growls as he lands a smack on Taemin’s firm backside, only covered by thin dress pants.

“Ah…I want to feel helpless as you pound into me in public, let everybody watch.” Taemin groans as Jongin presses his half hard dick against his crack. Then his belt is loosened and the fabric is pooling at his delicate ankles. “Please…” He whines, the collector removes his royal blue blazer and exposes Taemin’s behind to the freezing air of the gallery as he drags his underwear down until it rests half way down his shivering thighs.

“Bend over…” Is whispered against the nape of his neck and his body obeys without a thought. “Tell me, where do you want me to fuck you?” Jongin asks, his voice dripping with sickly sweet promises.

“I-In the ass” Taemin answers dutifully as his hands strengthen their purchase on the wall.

A baritone laugh echoes around the room at that, the night sky now pitch black, no longer casting shadows from the sculptures within the glass cabinets. The eerie silence is never more present than when Jongin’s belly laugh dies down.

“No baby, I meant where do you want me to fuck you, so that everybody can watch?” The artist’s face blushes and he squirms as he catches Jongin’s royal blue pants hit the stone floor and suddenly, his vision is filled with pink tresses, the contrast against the black wall is beautiful. A patronising and condescending voice appears alongside the sexy smirk as Jongin licks a stripe across his jawline. “You’re so fucking dense and so god damn cute, now answer the question otherwise I won’t be fucking you anywhere.” The harsh language is a direct opposition to the silky tone that caresses his ears and for the millionth time this evening, Taemin’s head spins from the jarring inconsistencies.

“I…In the middle of Seoul square. O-on the monument.” He reluctantly answers but just admitting it out loud brings him to full hardness and he can feel the operator’s heavy length resting against his puckered hole.

“Oh…I remember you now baby. You DO call a lot. I never would have guessed such a pretty voice could belong to such a divine and sinful body though. Now, finger yourself open like a good little boy.” Jongin responds but he doesn’t move from where he is hunched over Taemin’s lithe figure. The artist soon realises that Jongin isn’t going to give him space and so he reaches back, his knuckles brushing lightly on the collector’s erect member as his fingers begin to play and stretch. “What if someone walked in the door right now huh? Saw you preparing yourself like a little whore? Would you invite them in to watch? Would you service them if I told you to? Would you ride their cock so deep and fast that you were begging for me to fill your mouth too?”

“Fuck Jongin, yes. Yes to all of that. Please…can you fuck me now? I’m stretched enough.” Taemin whines, desperation overruling his previous hesitance and embarrassment.

“Beg me and call me master, and I’ll fuck you so hard that your cum is dripping down the wall and my cum is sliding down your thighs.” He whispers hotly, for the first time his voice is gravelly but still just as profound.

“Please, master. I need you to fuck my tight little ass. Please please.” The artist whines and that is enough to have Jongin surging forward, gripping auburn locks in a tight grip with one hand and the other clasping delicate wrists together and pulling them back, causing Taemin’s back to bow and his shoulders to strain painfully. Jongin uses the leverage of Taemin’s body weight to thrust in deep and fast. He is relentless and rough in his thrusts and the older male finds himself climaxing faster than he would have liked. He watches with blurry eyes as the white, pearly substance slides slowly down the black, brick wall. It’s sticky and viscous in nature and it reminds him of Jongin’s caramel voice as his body continues to be used by Jongin’s hard length. The tanned male has slowed his hips to drive deeper and create an infuriating friction that has Taemin’s oversensitive walls spasming in the most delightful way around Jongin’s cock. A low whine causes the younger to snap and finally pick up the pace again as he drives in, balls deep. Taemin braces his now released hands against the wall to prevent his head from being pushed into it. His hands are sweaty and slippery as they continue to scramble for purchase on the wall and his brain hopes that the operator is almost at his peak because he doesn’t know how much longer his legs will keep him standing. Thankfully it only takes a few more thrusts before Jongin is releasing inside of him, toned arms wrapping tightly around Taemin’s waist to hold him close and keep them connected as he softens inside his cavity.

A slick noise echoes in the still empty studio as Jongin removes himself and he takes the opportunity to pull open the artist’s porcelain globes and marvel at how his come seeps out of the abused, gaping entrance. He watches it slide down to Taemin’s inner knee and then slaps his pert globes, watching them turn a rosy red with the impact.

“Good boy, don’t move.” The collector mumbles, his nose trailing down from the artist’s nape to his lower back before he straightens up and re-dresses slowly, admiring how the auburn haired male is still bent over and spent against the wall.

He fishes his phone from his pocket, snapping a picture of the male who still has his underwear hanging mid-thigh shamefully and he pulls the others head up for a longing kiss. As he retreats from the kiss, he places a small business card between the artist’s lips and walks away.

Once Taemin hears a car engine and sees the flash of headlights, he moves from his position, removing the card from his lips and flipping it over.

_Kim Jongin: Kim Collections Ltd._

He reads the printed letters and then scans down to the hand written message:

_Let me explore your fantasies. XOXO – (330)9276651._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed this. It is shameful smut with a bunch of self-indulgent kinks haha but I really enjoyed writing this!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and keep me going!
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
